Misunderstanding
by SilverPurify
Summary: White was abandoned by her best friend Black and is now in the process of grieving. But when N steps in and tries to help out, will she completely forget about Black?
1. Chapter 1

_Without Black there cannot be White. Without White there cannot be Black. They rely on each other in order to be made and exist.._

That one misunderstanding made all of this happened-

I was walking down the road to clear my thoughts of all things Trainer-like. This was really getting to my head and stressing me out, I just needed some time to relax. The weather was gloomy, just like my thoughts. My role in being a trainer was a tough task to keep up with. Everything was just so complicated and win after win or lose after lose it was the same thing over and over. Didn't feel like I accomplished anything while doing this. Am I really suited for this type of thing? Did I abandon my family and friends just for this? And for what? I've been getting negative thoughts ever since. Not stopping my walk, I stared down at the floor for a while and continued to my endless trail. Then he came. That's when N came to _save the day._ I wouldn't even have known he was there but I saw his shadow covering my own. Looking up, I saw him gazing at me in concern and I sighed in disgust, "What do you want N?.." Sure, I looked like a mess. Sure, I looked

like I was going nowhere in life. Though, I knew his situation was worse, so I sucked up my pride, changed my attitude, and decided to ask him how he was doing. Giving a fake smile I attempted to speak normally, "Hey N.. How are you doing?.." N looked at me like I was psycho and reached over and wiped something under my eyes. Apparently it was tears, and I did not realize I was crying. _Whirr. Rattle._ He took my hands and put them in his, "Look I dont know what's going on but you can go through it. I've went through everything and I'm still standing here right? Be strong, do it for yourself." That's when I broke down, I threw my arms over his back and cried onto his shoulder. This was ridiculous, why was I even crying in the first place? Why did I self consciously rely on him, I didn't even like him. _Whirr. Rattle. _For some reason his gentle embrace soothed my tears and negative feelings, which I was grateful for. My tears kept going on

and on, the moisture getting all of his shirt until I stopped. Finally I calmed down and awkwardly tried to grasp reality once more. The remaining tears fell down my already wet cheeks as freely as a water faucet. N stared down at me and grabbed ahold of my cheeks and moved in closer. "STOP. P-please stop, I can't take anymore of this..." We both turned around as we heard a different pitch of voice. At that moment N dropped his hands, and backed away, being interrupted and in shock. That's when everything happened.

We both looked straight ahead at the boy who was gasping for air as he breathed furiously. He held his pokemon in his arms tightly, like he had been hurt in the worst ways possible. I didnt understand what was going on. He shook his head and looked straight at me, his eyes shimmering with watery tears. "B-Black! What's wrong?" The wind blew furiously but he payed no attention to it, although I was freezing. The person right next to me stood there quiet as a mouse. I threw my attention back on Black who still gave me that look of betrayal. Returning his companion back into its pokeball he stood there clutching both fists side-by-side on his waist. " I don't believe this..W-Why him? I'm trying so hard to get your attention but this is what I get?.. I'm really hurt, White." Another deep breath and continuation of tears. Yet I was still oblivious and still confused of what Black was referring to. "I've been trying for so long to show you my true feelings but they always are SHOVED away by him!" To my surprise he lifted his hat off and threw a small black box on the ground. Black's back was now facing me and I started to walk and reach my hand out trying to reason with him, but a long skinny arm clutched onto my other wrist. "Let him go, White.." N looked down at me with a reassuring look in his eyes, which I was enchanted with, but snapped out of it and struggled to get out of his grasp. I desperately needed to talk to Black and NOW. I needed to clarify what was going on. This was a big misunderstanding from the start. Black's heart was broken, I had no clue at all what he was trying to show me. N forced me to see him walk away by restraining me by grabbing my shoulders now. I struggled and resisted but nothing. What really hurt was the little drops of tears that stained the road. Clear and as visible as the sun. Finally I elbowed him in the gut to stun him for a second but it was too late, I reached over and picked up the tiny black box. I couldn't believe what was inside. My mind flashed back to the age of eight, in a meadow, with Black.

"I pick being one of the Elite Four! You can be the challenger this time Black!" I waved my fake pokeball back and fourth in his face and he laughed. "Fine Fine! You are always the challenger anyways!" We clicked the center button and small figurines of pokemon landed gently on the soft grass. "You can't defeat me Black! Elite Four is always stronger!" The both of us played and played until it turned to sunset. I laid down on the grass giggling while he joined in with me. "Hey White?.." "Yeah?.." Black took my hand in his as he continued talking, the both of us staring at the sky. "Promise, when we get older and stronger, that we will take the steps to the Elite Four and Victory Road together.." "I promise."

...

_"I promise..."_

Carefully I picked up the item and placed it in both of my palms. It was quiet large.

What I held in my hands, was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He'd always been ahead of me when it came to gyms, in fact he was just waiting for me to actually get done training and face the Elite Four. This item he made for me, broke our promise. It would also make him underestimated all the time of his true strength and being an actual trainer. This item, was all of the gym badges cut and made into, me and black holding hands that one day in the meadow.

"What do you mean Black left?" I yelled into my phone angrily. "It's true. One day, he just dropped his stuff and left, he said he would no longer be in Unova for awhile" Bel told me nonchalantly, how could she be not concerned! This wasn't getting anywhere, I clutched my phone in my right hand and hung up. After that day with N and Black, he'd never pick up his phone. I tried going over to his house frequently and he would never be there. It's been three weeks since the incident. Black had always been my best friend, Cheren and Bianca didn't get me like he did. I placed my chin on the top of my knees and closed my eyes quietly. I looked back up to stare at Black's item , which was placed on the top of my desk. N literally barged into my room screaming my name. "WHITE? WHITE? ARE YOU OKAY?" My eyes moved with his shaking actions and I nodded. He reached his arms out to me which I desperately fell back into once again. I held back those tears that were dying to slid out of my eyes. N hugged me back while carefully sitting still on my bed. It was as if he would resist anything I did to him. Out of nowhere a shadow triad member came and whispered to N in his ear. He nodded, and shook his head once. We kept our awkward position, mostly because I didn't have enough energy to get up or try to be nosy.

He sat back up straight and pushed my shoulders so I could see him.

_White, will you be my girlfriend?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!"

I looked up at N in horror, "What are you trying to ask me at a time like this?" I felt like I should have punched him for even daring to try to ask me this after all the sorrow and grief I had been experiencing for the past week. N waved his hands while they trembled, and blushed a deep red, "N-No! That isn't exactly what I meant!" The dark trinity member wandered around my room not having a care in the world, while looking at my stuff. What a pervert! I could have socked him in the face too! This was happening far too soon for me to take into at once. First Black leaving and then N asking me out? What. That's when I realized I wasn't exactly paying attention, then I flashed my vision back onto the blushing and shaky N. "All I-I'm asking is if you could pretend for a small party the members of Team Plasma are holding for me..."

...

Pretend? My shoulders drooped down slowly when I heard these words. "R-Right, I knew that." Looking down at my bed sheets I thought it over carefully, "Won't your dad be there? And won't the plasma grunts question me as an.. g-gi..er-acquaintance? I mean we were sort of, y'know..against each other." When I returned my gaze back at him, I saw his eyes turn blank. Like the sort of eyes you would see on a dead zombie. They looked,_ cold_. "Why don't you remember? He got sent to jail after defeating him." It stunned me how blunt and straightforward he was. Caught in the moment, he grabbed my wrists and made me stare into his eyes. No, this wasn't all cute and nice though. It was forceful and out of nowhere, my arms were strained in the tight grasp that he held onto in the scariest manner. "Now you listen to me, White. You won't ever understand how bad I am hurt inside with the deepest scratches and scars emotionally. Don't try to understand, because you won't no matter how hard you try. Now, I won't try to reason you with the decision, but remember this. If you can't even do the smallest of favors to a guy who has went through the unimaginable, then I have no words to say to you." He got up, and rejoiced with the dark trinity member on his other side. N walked to the doorway, but stopped once he got there. He used his finger nails to claw his left arm, which left dark red marks in its place. The member of the dark trinity looked over his shoulder right at me. By squinting hard, I saw that he had red eyes the shade of crimson. When he noticed I was staring he quickly turned away, and with that, they both left. Sitting there helplessly to try to understand, I pulled myself together. One minute he was like a timid school girl, the next he was like a ruthless criminal. My heart told me that was his way of grieving with me, but my head told me otherwise. To the best of my strength, I convinced myself that his behavior was Ghetsis's doing. "I'll do it for you, N. I won't back down. I promise." I whispered to myself while putting my fist up to my chest.

I had to make a phone call.

While I reached over to my desk to grab my phone, I heard something knock over and make a slight clang on my carpet floor. I knelt down to pick up whatever had fallen and put it back in it's proper place, and not to gather dust by sitting there. Staring at the large object, I held it in my hand as carefully as I could. "Why Black, why would you do this?" I thought to myself. Tears swelled up on my cheeks as I nearly threw the object on the desk. Shaking my head, tears flew to the side in midair, "WHY BLACK? I relied on you! I depended on you!" While I pushed my head onto the top of my knees, I trembled and screamed. "YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" My large intakes of gasps could be heard easily as I shouted at no one but myself. The desperate tears slid down my cheeks fast while new ones started to gather near the top of my eyelids. My lips quivered and I tugged on my hair in result of being frustrated. Of course Black wasn't there, but there was only an echo. "I don't want to be left alone again... Please someone help me.."- After about an hour, I wasn't able to cry anymore. It seemed as if all my tears were all dried up. My eyes still are stinging and were are from the outbreak of crying. The same with my nose. At least my voice didn't sound as hoarse as it did earlier, which I was grateful for. Now, to make that call. Brrrng. Brrrng. The phone picked up. "Hello?" "Hello, Concordia, it's me. " "Pardon?" "Let me clarify that, it's White." There was a silence on the other line, for a second I almost thought that she hung up. After a long silence I heard a quiet sigh. "May I ask how you got my number, _Miss_ White?" "...Internet does wonders." "What do you need," she groaned slightly, trying not to break her polite attitude. "Well, as you probably know, N has asked me to go with him to pretend to be his girlfriend at some plasma party." "HE WHA-"I mean I see. I'm afraid I h-haven't heard that news though.""..yeah, I was wondering if you could help me pick out a dress because I don't think I will have the righ-" "Of course," Concordia spoke up, interrupting me like it was her duty. "As representing Master N you don't want to people to reflect upon your foolish mistakes now do you? I shall see to it right away that we find you a perfect dress." Click. With those being her last words, she hung up.

Nice way of putting it Concordia..

The next hour I found myself answering the door to see nothing there but a large box on my doorstep. It was elegantly wrapped with a beautiful silk ribbon and a leathery surface for the box. The pattern was floral and in the color of blue. Carefully pulling the ribbon, I sat on my porch bench and took the top of the box off. The dress was swayed and ruffled at the bottom, strapless, and a light blue ribbon that matched Team Plasma's outfit perfectly. In the middle of the dress and the ribbon there was a small diamond in rhombus form. Where the diamond was, there was small silver gems making a form of an upside down v connecting to the diamond. The dress quality was made of the finest silk one could imagine and the soft feeling was left in your hand. Out of all the dresses in the world they had to choose this one? It was over elegant and just shouted, "I am a princess now bow down to me". Of course because of Concordia buying it, it would only suit..well, Concordia and Anthea. It would have to do, I wasn't going to let N down.

(The next day)

Click. Click. Click. Swiftly, I ran down the stairs hopping on one foot and adjusting my light blue heel on the other. The sound of my bangles clanged and made loud noises while making sure my shoe was on all the way. The dress fitted me perfectly, so perfect that it would make you suspicious why it was so perfect. My hair was worn down in small curls and an attached ribbon in the back. I had small grey pearl studs as earrings. All thanks to Concordia of course, I was dressed up in an outfit that was obviously the colors of the Team Plasma. You know, I probably even looked like a more formal dressed Plasma mascot right there, but at least it looked nice... Not from my point of view, but hopefully for someone else. Everything was planned out according to Anthea, a limo would be coming,Shocker, and N would arrive at my door and escort me to the limo, then the party. Swerving my head in an panic, I looked at the clock at the wall. 7:45, it said on the clock. Great. N would be here any second and I wasn't even I was just overreacting but still, you would want to do your best to if an boy basically threatened you to go with him somewhere. _Ding Dong_ WHY, I thought to myself, was he answering to my worried thoughts and making them come true? Oh boy, this will be fun, I thought before twisting the knob and unlocking the door. When I answered the door-with an expression probably no one would be able to comprehend-N was bent over bowing so low his face could have touched his knees. His right arm was placed over his chest and his left stood stiffly at his side. Analyzing him carefully, I scanned him from head to toe. N wore a normal black suit with an tie striped with blue and black, which made his outfit look so much more glamorous and beautiful with it. While I rose one eyebrow questioning his plain outfit, I shook my head and let it go. Of course it was _beautiful_ but knowing N, he would have went far out into his outfit. Looking up at me, a stunning smile that nearly made my heart melt. "Hi White," N whispered to me sweetly. A dark red blush couldn't help but creep up on my cheeks and that just made him smile even more bigger. My heart raced fast, and I thought it was about to pound out of my chest. While I stood there awkwardly with the tension now rising from no response, he looked up at me. When our eyes locked I couldn't help but jump. He held out his hand and I hesitantly placed mine in his. I swear, I felt like there was lumps in my throat overtime I would try to swallow. But I couldn't help but feel uneasy when around him, but why? _"I've been trying for so long to show you my true feelings but they always are SHOVED away by him!_

The quote played back in my head and I froze in my place. Was my self conscious trying to tell me something? In order to put myself back into reality, I had to blink a couple of times. N was still staring at my face, studying it or something. Light breezes of wind came across us after a few minutes of quietness. "Well we should get going now.." N murmured with a hush of hidden meanings inside his talking. Walking towards the Limo, he took my hand and lead the way. The same Pervert dark trinity member was the one driving. Though, there was a slight difference in his dressing. He was wearing a suit as well with a plain red tie. Red… he sure did have a liking to that color. Not paying anymore attention to him, I climbed in and sat down right next to N. "What's the matter, you've gotten quiet all of the sudden.. Did I do something wrong?" "No, it wasn't you.." _Yes it is, it's your fault that I couldn't run after Black and stop him._ I put both of my palms on my face just in case I started to cry again. "You're lying." He said solemnly and pulled my hands away from my face. "I'm going to make it up to you. I promise." Great more promises, what WOULDN'T remind me of Black? "White, you look beautiful. I can't believe I hadn't noticed until right now. You're always beautiful, but tonight, you're more than words can describe. " I could see the 'driver' starting to frown when he looked at the rear view mirror and the doors automatically shut. Tilting my head back, I stared at N with my glossy eyes. No words were spoken, just silence, but N decided to continue. "You're stunning, you're gorgeous, anything I'd wish for my princess to be is what you are." Don't come any further, I thought to myself as we are already really close as it is. N started to move forward coming closer and closer.. No. Please stay away N.. I can't handle this. I scooted myself so back that the door swung open and the car alarm went off. N's eyes opened in alert and I sighed in relief. "Sorry." I spoke quietly. "Nice timing," spoke The Dark Trinity member. "We have just arrived to our acquired destination." Nearly jumping out of the Limo, I almost tripped over one of my heels, but soon placed my feet on the ground stiffly. N, being N, elegantly swayed out of the limo making an extravagant entrance. He extended his left hand, motioning me to do the same with my right. He then locked his arm with mine, "If we want to make this look believable, then we have to be in proper positions." The estate was huge and decorative, just from the outside itself. The door opened and we stepped inside. What had I just witnessed. This... This looked like _**prom.**_ "N. What exactly kind of party is this supposed to be?" I said gapping to him quietly before we could get noticed by the large gatherings of Plasma Members. N simply looked the other and- "Prince N and his Girfriend Miss White have arrived to the premises! Please greet them warmly and make way for them as they reach the dance floor!" Cheers and Hollers were heard throughout the room as Anthea had put the microphone down and pranced to the drinking stand. Concordia made her way towards us and avoided contact with me, "Master N you look fabulous tonight. I didn't actually think you would have been able to get Miss White to acquaintance you this evening." Blankly still attached to N, I stood there out of place while being forced to listen to their conversation. "Thank you Concordia. Why wouldn't White come with me?" Concordia nodded and walked back to go see Anthea, who was now on the stage holding the mic again. "**N.**" I screeched under my teeth a bit annoyed now. "What IS this?" Being interrupted once again, Anthea started to speak. "Everyone, May I have your attention once more. We will now start the dance sequences especially dedicated to our guests of Honor, Miss Whitr and Master N. Please step out of the way while they take their first dance together, by themselves. Feel free to bring you attention to them." Hearing this I swerved my head to face him, "ARE. YOU. SERIOUS? I don't know how to dance N! I thought I just had to show up not dance in front of HUNDREDS of Team Plasma Members AND The Dark Trinity!" N blushed as if he had known something about the dancing that I didn't but then whispered to me without even looking at me. "I'll lead, don't worry about it. Just look like you're having fun and be cooperative, that's all." With a deep intake of breath I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. In a slight reaction I let out a sudden yelp. To my expectations, I thought there would be classical music. Nope, it was pretty normal ones well at least the ones before our actual song. The beat started off nice and upbeat then it slowed down and started to get all sweet and sugary. N somehow knew at that time it was our cue to start dancing and nearly tripped over my feet for not knowing. "You love me no longer I know..-" I closed my eyes and put on my best fake smile while twirling in his arms. "N? Who picked out the music?.." I spoke extra sweetly so he could get the hint. "Err.. you don't want to know.." Averting all my attention on N was hard, I kept getting distracted by the music and watching the crowd of people watching us. The music choice was so cheesy I couldn't help while turn a noticeable bright pink while dancing with N. I felt warm, and happy though dancing with N at this moment. My fake smiles became real and I danced as nicely as I could to put up a good performance for the avidly watching crowd. N lifted his arm and twirled me, and I ended up landing in N's arms. Now my back was to his body and he grabbed my hands swaying me from side to side. It was actually...really nice, I have to admit. Due to not paying attention, he crouched down on his knee and picked me up wedding style. Just the thought of the form of they way he picked me up and carried me made my heart pulse a thousand and one miles. He did great improvisation when I messed up, which probably wasn't even recognized in our dance. The members of team plasma smiled happy as our song and dance came to an close and clapped loudly which echoed through the large room. The two of us smiled in delight as everyone enjoyed our on the spot performance. After about seven more long and cheesy songs, we were done for the night. me to my house and walked me to my doorstep. Nervously, he scratched his arm and looked the other way. "B-Bye White. I had a lot of fun tonight." "M-Me too N... Thanks for taking me.." Surprisingly, N revealed his team plasma necklace and placed it around my neck. Not even given the time to respond or react, He was already heading to the Limo scratching his hair while walking strangely. I touched the necklace and smiled. "Thanks N."


	3. Chapter 3

"No. I can't do that." "But you have to. You know it's the only way." The two stood alone in the darkness of the night, and the light of the moon plastered their faces. Their jackets waved in the harsh breeze as they quietly thought to themselves. "Nothing is stopping you, and nothing is in your way." "I already told you th-" "Listen to me. Do you really think that is a threat? You truly are ridiculous. I think I'm just wasting my time here." The boy reached out his hand out and grabbed his wrist before the other was about to walk off. "Wait!.. Wait.. Is there any hope for me?" He simply crossed his hands and looked at the sky, "Of course. It is still your decision to go through with it, though." Nodding at his words, he now ran off with a determined attitude. That had left the other teenager alone in the night. "Hmph. What an idiot, he's about to step foot in a trap he won't be able to get out of." Slowly, but surely, he trailed off to his own destination with a smirk on his face. - "Whiite. Whiiite.. Wake up." Eh? I didn't recognize this voice! "B-Black..? Is that you?" I rubbed my eyes, but the blur from sleepiness still lasted. The figure seemed to pucker their lips, as if the comment had stung. "No, White, it's Mom." Yeah, okay, I thought to myself. This person had a guy's voice, for sure. Still lying down in bed, I blinked a couple of times before the figure had become clear to me. Cheren. Springing to sitting position, I spat out words that were not understandable, in replacement of being speechless. Finally, I had gotten a comprehendible sentence out. "W-Wha What are you doing here Cheren?" Quickly pulling the covers to my neck, I attempted to kick him away from the ledge of the bed, only to get a small chuckle in response. "_Smile_~ White, I need to update the photo album." Before I could even get a word in, a camera click could be heard and it released a bright flash that nearly blinded me. "**HEY! ** What's your problem Cheren? First you break into my house when I'm SLEEPNG and you take a photo of me when I barely wake up!" Cheren closed his eyes and crossed his his arms all-knowingly, "It's only fair White. Me and Bianca's picture was taken when we barely woke up too" "Fine. Where is the photo album anyways?" Ah the photo album~ We got it when we were five and was told by all our parents to take pictures of everything and store it in there. The pictures were of: Cheren, Bianca, Myself, and Black... "Back at my place, would you like to come over?" "Um, Alright..." Bouncing off my bed, I sprang to his side. He soon stopped walking as we passed the door to my room. "C'mon Slowpoke!" I said, pulling his arm. Cheren simply stared at me and bit the inside of his lip as if he was trying to restrain some kind of... words? From coming out of his mouth. After a brief second, he finally told me with a quivering lip about to let laughter out, "D-Do you intend t-to stay in your pajamas the whole day?" Letting my bangs cast a shadow over my eyes and fall over my face, I punched his shoulder and slammed the door in front of me. Dang you Cheren... Why didn't you tell me sooner? Ugh, I still was wearing my pink Skitty Tank Top with my matching shorts to go along with it. Hm, might as well try something different today. Pulling my hair up to long pigtails, I tied them carefully with rubber bands and took out my regular outfit. Opening the door I saw Cheren waiting with a bored expression tapping his foot on the floor oh so impatiently. That is, until he saw me fully, and he flinched back immediately when he did. "You girls take so lo- WOAH WOAH WOAH. I asked for White, not Miku Hatsune!" "Very funny, Cheren. I'm just trying something different. Don't expect me to sing you to death now." As I mockingly sashayed down the stairs, he sighed softly. "Lead the way, Four eyes." Anything. Anything to ease my depression I have been bottling up this whole time. Didn't take more than three minutes to get there, and right as we walked in, Cheren's mom was being overly nice as usual. "Good morning White! Would you like some breakfast? Or how about some Ice Cream? I know it's your favorite thing so-" Cheren seemed to be quite embarrassed, seeing as his cheeks were as pink as the color of a Pecha Berry. "**Mom.** Can you quit it with that?" "Um it's alright, thank you though..." Oh, how his mom treated me as a daughter of her own, maybe even with more care than that. Of course, I appreciated it and thought it was nice, but.. she did over do it most of the time. Being alone with Cheren sort of made me feel uneasy and tense, seeing as we always had at least one other person accompanying us. The other trainer had shuffled through his drawers, seemingly looking for our scrapbook he mentioned earlier. I sat there quietly, staring at my boots patiently waiting for him. Noting his slight frustration of shoving various drawers I questioned him lightly. "Is there a problem Cheren?" He grunted slightly, going through clustered paper. Well, that was odd. Cheren wasn't ever the messy type. Something was off, very off, I could tell simply by the tension in the air. "Looks like I can't find it, although it is around here somewhere. Rest assured." Cheren fixated himself on his bed beside me, his glasses looking like they had a glare of extra shine to them. "You haven't stayed in contact with me... why?" I held my breath, when was he ever concerned about this stuff? He wasn't the clingy friend type either. "Uhm, I've been having a lot of problems lately. I just thought no one would want to see me this way is all." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "It doesn't matter White, I would still want to see you regardless. And aren't friends supposed to help each other?" As I shrugged my shoulders, I clasped my hands together and Cheren looked at me strangely. I could feel his stare on me as I uneasily forced my eyes to look at my legs. "Hey, White, eyes up here." That sentence made me cringe and look more forcefully down, avoiding him. What was going on here? It was starting to make me uncomfortable, I knew that at least. Suddenly I felt my face being lifted up in his direction. He used his fingers to pull my chin up in a alluring and captivating way. "Now White, you were always the bold one. Why not listen for once?" His inviting eyes bewildered a deep stare between the two of us. I didn't know what to say or do, there WAS nothing to say or do. All I could do was attempt to hold my breath while I continued staring. Not a second later was I pinned down so swiftly I heard the wind sweep beneath him. I looked up at him my eyes growing big as bowling balls. Dear Arceus, what was going on here? My attempt to squirm out of his grip was futile, as he only gripped even many thoughts poked in and out of my mind at this point. What in the world was he thinking? When did he start acting like this? I swear I saw his glasses glimmer and shine once again. "Listen. You don't need Black in your life, it's not like you two were dating or anything. Black is just a distraction for your life now. You need to move on, and I may know a way to help you with that." I watched as the short but visible smirk plastered onto his face. Oh Zekrom, I couldn't control how anxious I was. The fact that he he was pinning me down like tacks to a wall didn't help this situation anymore. My heart was racing faster then a sprinting Rapidash mid-race! Truthfully, I always wanted to be swept off my feet by a guy, but this... This was the worst times possible. The stunned jolts of shock ran through me, my restraints not working. Cheren nodded smiling deviously, seeming pleased with the reaction he had gotten out of me.. He started to lean forward, closing in on my face, not noticing his grip loosen. I took that as my chance and threw Cheren off me, bursting out the side door out of his house. My hands went through my bag, picking up my cellphone shakily, fumbling to dial Bianca's phone nuber. I used my free arm to wipe my eyes, just making sure I wasn't dreaming this insanity. When Bianca picked up, I had given her no time to even say hello. "Bianca! Why do all our friends like me! I'm not even attractive or anything! Cheren just toppled me over and nearly kissed me!" It was quiet on the other end, as if she was trying to grasp this all at once as I was. "W-Wow! Seriously? Tell me everything!" As dense as she was, she didn't know what happened between me and Black, and even N at his party. I walked over to my house's front porch and sat on it before spilling all the events that happened to me recently. Then before I realized it, I was dripping tears like a leaking sink. "- A-And, I don't know what to do anymore! All of my friends are breaking our friendship because they are crushing on me! I don't get it! Why! Why did it have to be me! I'm losing everyone I care for!" With a light sigh, Bianca was clueless of how to comfort the crying girl. She wasn't exactly the best advice giver, especially with something as complicated as this. She let her continue talking, putting her word in every now and then when necessary. They had been talking for a long while, and then White's voice became decayed, going softer and softer as she spoke. Then the voice went quiet on her side. Bianca continued to ask her questioning hellos. After a long time she eventually hang up. White had fallen asleep clutching the phone in her hand


End file.
